


Venom's Confession

by Moncube



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Culture, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Other, Venom watches TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube
Summary: Venom confesses their love to Eddie. Eddie is slightly taken aback.





	Venom's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write more about this whole thing of Venom and Eddie slowly falling in love? I've had this idea for a while but no clue on how to write it. I cannot write long fic so it shall have to be this collection of snippets.

Eddie’s typing away at his keyboard when Venom’s voice suddenly pipes up in his head.

**“Eddie.”**

“Yeah?”

**“Will you be my lover?”**

Eddie startles at the suddenness of the question.

“What? No! How… What? How we going to have sex? And why are you asking me this all of a sudden?”

Venom materializes in front of him, and looks at him. The air is tense around him as Venom stares at him, possibly trying to figure out what Eddie is thinking or feeling. They’re silent for a moment, and when they speak again, it’s a lot slower, almost as if Eddie had hurt Venom’s feelings and they’re trying not to show it in their voice.

**“How does this have anything to do with your human reproduction? I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Do you love me Eddie?”**

That explains some things. While it is not as disturbing as the thought of Venom wanting to initiate a sexual relationship with Eddie, it is still somewhat surprising. But first, feelings.

“Ah… uh, I don’t know. I like you, I think?”

Venom seems to be placated a little, their tendrils swaying and rippling again, clearly more relaxed than before.

**“It’s okay Eddie. We can be patient. We have been patient for thousands of years.”**

They move their head closer to Eddie’s, and they brush their foreheads together, like that time so many months ago at the bay. The gesture feels familiar now, almost comforting.

**“We just wanted to tell you that we love you. We have been loving you for a very long time. We just didn’t have the words to say it. We wanted to be sure. We did a lot of research into your human culture, and now that we are sure that we have the correct words for it, we want to tell you.”**

Eddie thinks back to Venom’s media consumption habits. They had indeed been watching more romantic movies as of late.

“So that’s why you have been watching so many rom coms.”

**“Yes.”**

“You sure you haven’t just been… Influenced by them?”

Venom’s eyes narrow slightly.

**“I have been searching for a partner for so long. I have been relentlessly mocked by my own species for thousands of human years. And now I have found a civilization that understands how I feel, and the perfect host as well.”**

“Alright, V. I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

**”I understand that humans can take a long time to develop these feelings for each other. But it’s okay. You don’t have to love me back right now. And you don’t have to fake it for me. Can tell when you’re lying. For now, having you beside me is enough. And now I have told you that I love you.“**

“I… I accept your love. Venom. I think I have some… sort of feelings for you? It’s not the same as what I felt for Annie, but… I'm not sure how to describe it, but it’s something.”

Venom continues to watch him, the silence getting slightly awkward as they both search for words to say.

“Hey…. Listen, V. Can you make a hand? Like, just stick it out”

Venom forms a hand, with slightly sharp claws. Unlike when Venom forms on top of Eddie’s body, this hand is only slightly larger than Eddie’s own.

“Alright… Hey.”

Eddie slowly reaches his hand out to Venom’s, strokes the back of it, and interlaces his fingers with the claws. He takes his thumb and rubs it in slow circles in the middle of venom’s palm, and gives his hand a soft squeeze.

“Is this good?”

Venom purrs and his eyes narrow into contented slits.

**“Yes. We like this. We should keep doing this.”**

Eddie smiles.

“Come here, you.” He says, pulling Venom into a one-armed hug. Venom nuzzles at his neck, making more purring sounds while the tendrils on their hand wind around Eddie’s and stroke the back of his hand.


End file.
